A DemiGodess Story
by Nyssa Il mare oscuro
Summary: What happens when a new demigod appears and not just any demigod. She has lived through fights with Titans, Monsters, and held her own agent gods but she broke when she lost her grandmother. After a visits from many gods at the age of 16 went to CHB. How will Percy react to a lil sister and his own daughter on the way. And will this new DemiGodess fall for a prince charming.
1. 2 years ago Nyssa

"Ow," I grumbled. I was biting hard on the sleeve of my hoodie. I hesitantly looked downward at the bloody knife wound. (Compliments of my oh so caring mother) My hand trembled. I tried to stitch it without passing out from the pain. If you're wondering how it felt. It was like a cramp except 100 worse, and then add a pinching, burning feeling.. so I was feeling great. I tied the last stitch and used some hydrogen peroxide to clean it up. I slowly stood at the side of my bed trying to steady myself on the dark oak dresser decorated with hunting equipment from my grandparents. I half limped, half walked to my closet where I kept my most valuable position…. Two Taurus g2s slim handguns total black and I was stocked with amino so I was good if I was attacked by my physio mother. I turned them over in my hand. I heard the thud of footsteps coming up the stairs.

Mom! She never I mean NEVER came to my room unless. no, maybe she will leave me alone… but I WON'T DIE AT THE HANDS OF HER I loaded my guns then strapped my belt on ok now…. Ugh just kill her look at what she did to you, all the scares. She pounded on the door full force.

"Go way bitch " I roared my heart was pounding but this lady oh she is about a thousand times worse than the Grinch. And made my life a living hell. She killed the only person who loved me her mother.

"Mmmm Darling you can't get rid of me just like that" she purred "But I'll just rid of you."

I knew it she wanted to kill me, but I was just a 16-year-old girl. Ok, three reasons to shoot. She pounded on the door again.

"Open up you little slut " One she almost drove me to suicide not once but twice. Two she made my arms a scar gallery. I held the guns up. Three she told me that she killed…. I couldn't stand it I swung my door open and pulled the trigger. My ears were rang. I just killed someone. I felt someone else in the room behind me. I whipped around and pointed the guns.

"Ahh, Hello miss. Nyssa" A man stood in my room he had shockingly white hair and bright blue eyes. And electricity seemed to flow around him

"Um, Hi may I ask who you are," I responded with a little to much fear in my voice. Fear is weakness and if he is an enemy I just fucked up. not good.

"Oh yes let me explain" His eyes darted to the floor where my mom lay "Not even your real mom, let me clean this up." He huffed

With a wave of his hand she, and all the blood vanished.

"So, what's happening?"I remarked was this a joke who was this?

"Well did you get the book my messenger sent you about Greek mythology?" He smiled. He seemed nice enough so I decided to answer.

"Yeh, it's the only book I had, so I read it often" I responded which was true I wasn't allowed to leave the house and I had a few things to do, so I read it was difficult with the English parts but the rest was Greek so I somehow understood it.

"Eh I've done this enough so ill just cut to the chase. Well all god's are real along with demigods of which you are" He declared

WOW, I'm so chill right now it's not even funny. But I have questions. Might as well get them answered.

"Ok… Who is my godly parent, and, so does that mean monsters will come to find me. How will I defend myself? I don't think normal amino will kill them" Panic was rising in me fast after the near-death experience a few minutes ago I did not want to die yet. You wouldn't want to die ether trust me.

"Ok don't worry one at a time, now, your godly parent is my stupid brother Poseidon, the god of the sea."

"One of the Big3" I mumbled lovey can't things get any better. I read the stronger the parent the stronger the scent is to monsters. I'm now realizing that book was not for mortals.

"Yes now monsters will find you, but I will make this house a safe haven for you you will stay here until other demigods come to bring you to CHB" He responded calmly. I was beginning to think he was God of the winds, Zeus. Just the static in the air.

"Alright. So monsters can't get me if I stay in the house.' I asked slowly

"Correct! Now for the amino weapons category…." He had a smirk on his face which was unreadable. Lightning flashed and three things appeared in front of me one was a container that was bronze it read "Celestial bronze amio" the next was two cuffs with a sapphire encrusted with a trident lastly… Huh, a toy motorcycle. What am I gonna do with dat.? This is a joke. Ok where is Andrew. He must have noticed I did't really move and he… Well rescued is a little heavy more like Intercepted.

"The box is self-explanatory, and the cuffs will turn into one of these things each a celestial bronze sword, dagger, a silver bow, quiver, blood-red spear,

shield which has the face of medusa,or a trident if you wish." he listed at this point I knew he was lord of the sky. But my heart fell when I realized this was now my life and I wouldn't see Andrew or my middle school friends again.

"Thank you, Lord Zeus," I said, "But why are you doing this for me? I'm a 14-year-old girl with no purpose anymore."

"You remind me of my favorite female hero, and you had the guts to kill that abomination."

"Oh," I breathed I think he is nice and a lot better than my so called father.

"Well, I'll send company. And your father does not know of your existence. Also, you may want to see your new basement."

He smiled and left. I put my guns in my belt took the gorgeous cuffs and slipped them on. I placed my motorcycle on the dresser. I ran down the stairs.

Hey Guys I am new to writing and I hope you can leave CONSTRUCTIVE criticism in the comments do not tell me its bad tell me how its bad I cant read minds thanks. Also I hope to update every other Wednesday. Any questions and suggestions please tell me I am open to all ideas.


	2. A visit

**Hey Guys. Review and give me questions suggestions and Character ideas I can place in my story. Please tell me**

**Name age:**

**Godly Parent(s):**

**Looks:**

**Favorite weapon powers:**

**Past:**

**Personality enemies and friends:**

**Other things I shoud know:**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY**

"Woah." I breathed my basement was a full-on training facility punching bags, dummies, dumbbells, indoor bikes and oh heck yeah a vending machine filled with every energy drink imaginable. I tried to turn my cuffs to a sward my they melted down my wrist and two bright gold weapons paired each a good three and a half feet a perfect sapphire handle with grey leather grips. Growing from the handle to the blade was an etched image of waves.

"Woah those are some top quality weapons girl." someone from behind said

I turned around a girl looked maybe 15 but sounded older stood there, punk black hair, a silver coat, and combat boots. I like her already (because of the ) I'm a girl I hate shoes if I could go anywhere barefoot I would expect boots I like boots.

"Thalia Grace daughter of Zeus. Artemis sent me I'm one of her lieutenants. She told me Zuse has told 5 gods about you Apollo, Artemis, Hades, Ares, and Hades told Persephone. They all told me if you impress them you have are blessings which is a HUGE deal." that was a mouth full.

"Ok, so drink." I gestured toward the gigantic vending machines

"Your my favorite person on earth." we ran towards the vending machine. I got a pineapple Celsius and Thailla got a red bull.

For the next 5 hours, she told me basic techniques for the bow sword and shield (hers was terrifying just like mine.)

"Hey can you teach me to use a gun," she questioned

"Sure, my mom probably has my grandmothers and grandfathers collection." I lead the way to her room I opened the 5 by 5 wood floor door and in it so many different guns but instead of normal ammo like I expected it was imperial gold and celestial bronze Stygian iron. Huh. my grandmother was a demigod.

"Pick anyone you want I'll show you but I recommend something along with the size of 2 feet ." I suggested. she picked up an Ithaca 37

"Nice choice, but lunch first."

I'll admit I'm good at Italian cooking my grandmother taught me so I knew a lot.

"Shrimp with orzo and tomatoes sound good," I asked

"You can cook Woah, I blew up a kitchen once." she laughed

"Well can you grab dill, mint, parsley, baby spinach leaves, plum tomatoes, cloves garlic from the garden.? I'll get feta cheese, Garlic Puree, scallions, shallots, extra virgin olive oil, orzo pasta, salt, pepper and ill call some shrimp from the sea. Somehow" I rambled

"Can finely chop three shallots, roughly chop 3 plum tomatoes and thickly slice 9 scallions.?"

"Sure but I can't promise I won't make a mess."

I tied my hair up then pealed 16 shrimp mashed and tore the fresh herbs and 2 cloves of garlic

"You done Thailla?" I asked wiping my hands on my apron

"Yeh, but I was thinking your half brother says fish are friends, not food but you don't seem to mind," she asked

"Well, I didn't know I was a demigod until 6 hours ago so I'll eat what I want." I preheat the oven to 275 degrees

"Lighty season the shrimp with salt and pepper," I said

I put the orzo in a pot and let it cook then threw a tablespoon of oil.

"Ok now grab the wok from to top cabinet I can't reach it." I laughed

"Ok shortie." she pulled the wok from the cabinet.

"Put a tablespoon of oil in it let that heat up," I ordered.

I checked the pasta which was almost done so I turned the heat back.

"Hey, I need help heating this mind using some electricity." The pot needed to be extremely hot so I could put the garlic and shallots in

"How long?"

" I need to put the garlic and shallots in and sauté for 1 minute. Then the scallions and shrimp, and sear for 30 seconds."

We set to work and I got shocked more than once.

"Anything else?" She asked "cooking is hard"

"Well you can set the table all I need to do is Add the water, tomatoes, tomato sauce, and Garlic Puree. Cook for 2 minutes and remove the shrimp to the reserved orzo. Continue to reduce the liquid until the mixture has thickened (2 to 3 minutes), and then season with salt and pepper."

"You sound like a cookbook"

"So I've been told"

After 8 minutes I was done I asked Thailla to start a mini fire outside and set the table as well with some of my grandmother's china that my mom didn't get a chance to break.

"This is amazing Nyssa any other surprises in the kitchen of yours."

"Actually I made pantta cota yesterday when I was home alone so we have desert"

'Artimiss loves pantta cota."

"Yes I do." Said a 16 year old girl she had a silver bow and two wolves next to her.

"Hello lady Artemis Orzo with shrimp." I offer

"Yes that would be nice and I also need a word with you both."

I darted to the kitchen grabbed the deserts on the try and made Negroni cocktails because my mom had a lot of alcohol and working at my grandmother's Italian grill and bar you learn a lot. Four of each I had a feeling that Artemis's twin would show so the orzo I made served 4 and I made 4 drinks and had 4 panna cottas so I was good I sliced some bred placed the drinks and bred on my right arm but looks like lady Artemis cent her wolven friends to help so I placed a bowl of orzo on each of three heads and they walked out to their master with incredible agility. I served the two and set a third place at the table I looked at what I am wearing and ran to get changed i put a white blouse on and a pair of jean shorts I put my long black hair in a side braid and put some jeweled sandals on which took me 5 minutes I ran down stairs now two gods sat next to each other and Thalia was talking to lady Artemis and Apollo seemed quite board.

"There she is can we eat yet it smells so good.' Apollo wined

"Sure there is no need to wait for me." I smiled

"This is so good. How did you do this tell me." Apollo demand

"This is why we don't visit demigods for dinner. Lay off Apollo." Artemis scold as she sipped the negroni so did Thailla both looked annoyed.

"Its fine." I said then turned to Apollo."I'm glad you like my cooking but those are Italian recipes that have been changed by my family and for my family."

"Ok but can you cook for us on the winter solstice this year on Olympus." he asked

"Apollo her father doesn't know of her existence and it's up to her if she wants it to stay that way." She scolded

"No he didn't know but i'll cook for you guys again."

"I have some new dog bones put away somewhere i'll go get them for your wolves.": I went to the closet right off the main hallway filled with things my mom took from me I grabbed the bones which were huge and went back to the table \i feed the wolves are bones and they left the table to go chew them under the tree.

"You definitely have my blessing when you get to camp half blood this is amazing." Apollo said

"We both found you impressive you have my blessing as well also my gift to you is these wolves bravery and loyalty now….."

_An angel of Oizys/nyx _

_She shall find a son of Styx On a Quest with fire and death_

_Who shall change who she is Emotions and Looks When returning a old face will shine light on her life_

_A new life will come She will fight to end a war_

_a divine from and a lover Will create the end or a new beginning_

Apollo blurted

"Why one dinner one meeting with a demigod with you not spewing a prophecy."

"What was that." I asked

"Your first prophecy from what I can make out and tell you your a daughter of two gods a direct daughter of the potty sludge master which means you are very powerful now with our blessing and being a daughter of Poseidon you will be targeted not just monsters but other forces."

"Change of topic please." Thailla asked "they will explain more at camp half blood."

"Yes now this food is a topic to talk about." Apollo said


	3. Two years laterAnd a dragon

I lay on my bed my wolves were growling at a giant that was having no luck getting to my house. Most days I wound go out and fight the thing for the fun of it but I felt depressed and lonely. Yes gods visit me and I have Euphrame (a goddess friend of my grandmothers long story short I now have a huge vault in bunker 1 filled with any magic item you could think of.) and Thalia visits, but most days I was trash talking monsters that is it. No other company.

"Maybe Camp Half Blood I could wander over and then leave before dad finds me." Yes I talk to my self (that is normal right?) I rolled off my bed. I started to fill my bag. loyalty brought me a monster bone(One of her spoils of war) long story but I some how felt bad for the Lamia "Oh you want to bring this huh." I laughed and stuffed it in to my bag. She padded away and I went to take a shower. My black hair was a frizzy mess so I tided it in a fish tail. I checked my self in the mirror. I had a hard time believing it was me. Before I spend most of my day training. I was a flat pudgy 14 year old now I was toned (with yes the abs) And I had curves. I was wearing a tight cameo t-shirt with gloves that cover most of my messed up arms and black jean shorts. I slung my bag over my shoulder and slid down the banister. I grabbed my motorcycle both of my wolves started jumping around. They love running beside me when I go ridding in my back yard. I put the toy on the drive way it opened to full size. Before I left I forced my ADHD brain to do a tool check. I don't need a Starbucks incident repeat: Cuffs, earnings, potions, nectar, ambrosia, mortal med kit, random daggers and other sharp and pointy things, my extra Stygian sword clipped to my belt, and the Nyssa necessities which consisted of gum, guns, gloves, food, clothing and more gum.(also lady things duh) "You ready girls!" I asked. My wolves howled in agreement. I said a prayer to Zeus. And soon my house was a spot in the distance.

So I was deep in thought about my old life and my late Ex. Another ,Long, sad, story. When I heard a roar of a giant in the distance."Okay Its how early in the morning." I mumbled stopped the motorcycle and pulled out Mávri Thálassa or black sea the Stygian sword I found in my grandmothers room it radiated her and her power. I scanned the horizon only to find the thing behind me... pulling the weals off my motorcycle. really? "Okay lets get this over with." I sighed the monster looked at me like "what is it tiny lunch" and I hit it with lightning. Opsie no more monster.

The good news no monsters for about 25 miles bad news my motorcycle was trashed. I decided to head to Leo and Calypso repair shop. It was in Greek I should put my weapons away I gave Bravery Mávri Thálassa and I couldn't leave Loyalty out so I gave her the bone. Okay if its a monster I have the earrings and cuffs if its a demigod then lets hope they don't notice me. I shoved a stick of gum in my mouth. lets hope its keeps my ADHD outbursts away(like that's going to happen) "Stay out of sight." I told them and they ran over to a near by tree. I knocked on the door.

"Welcome to Leo and cal's repair shop how my I help you." A boy maybe 19 opens the door he had impish features and brown curly hair.

"Hey I'm Nyssa I need so help with my motorcycle." I said. I smiled and silently prayed my wolves did't decide to attack. He looked me over. His eyes widened when he saw my motorcycle.

"What happend?" He asked

"Um rode rage." I said quickly "Can you help" Uh great so believable Nyssa.

"Yeh come in." He said. He lead me to the garage where a girl maybe 18-19 was working at a table drawing something. No looming.

"Hey Cal can you get Nyssa here some food and a good look over." The boy who I'm assuming is Leo asked. She turned around looked at me then to Leo.

"Sure." she pointed to a fancy wooden table. why it was their I have no clue "sit down ill get some thing to drink."

I walked over to the table and sat down. After about I don't know 5 fucking second I couldn't sit still I pulled a healing potion out of my bag and started tossing and catching it. I hate ADHD. "Leo get over here and eat and wash your hands." Cal came waking through the door she had lemonade sandwiches and a bowl of fruit. I grabbed a apple. And started eating then remembered the lovely cut I gave my self in the right arm this morning. Because I just cant put my shit away like a normal person. Cal must have noticed and started fussing. "Are you okay do you need medicine or bandages." she said

"No i'm fine I jumped off in time. Um just pulled a muscle in my arm." I lied

"Leo get her a brace." Leo jogged out of the room and came back with a brace tossed it to me. I placed the potion on the table they eyed it uneasily. I strapped the brace on and continued to toss the bottle around. Then I dropped the bottle and hell broke losses. Loyalty ran in thinking it was a game and dropped it in my hand. Bravery followed thing she missed the fun and she had Mávri Thálassa in her jaw. I sighed stood up and my armor appeared around me I grabbed Mávri Thálassa away from Bravery and turned around to face Leo and Cal.

"Okay lets fight and get this over with." I said I hoped I sounded genuinely board. They just stared at me. Leo's nose was on fire. "Um your nose." I said. He swatted his nose. Yep a demigod. "Okay we don't want to hurt you were demigods to, were you on your way to camp half blood" Leo asked "That is not your business and i'm not a demigod I become a goddess on my 17 birthday two months unless never-mind yay." They stared "do you want my depressing life story." I asked "YES!" They yelled in unison. I told them every thing my grandmother. My godly friends and Thalia pretty much everything I should not be telling any one. "Okay we leave for camp half blood in the morning." Leo said "Nyssa ill get this fixed for you also.." He stopped him self I pulled out my nectar and took a slug it tasted like wine. A loud crash followed by a roar cam from out side. "Advance!" I yelled me and my wolves ran out side about 5 Acephali we crowding a 50 foot long bronze dragon. "Fetus!" Leo was growing hotter like he was a fire Cal sighed and stepped back like this has happened a million times over. "Oh these things so annoying." I pulled a wave from a near by lake and started singing. "Whoa your a siren." Cal said I was to tired to respond I haven't sang a full song before my mouth was like sand paper and my limbs turned to jello and the next thing I knew I was on a full sized loyalty.

**Hey guys if you have any questions, Ideas and Characters for me to add in my story i'm open to all and if you want me to do short stories on the PJO books. I'm sorry for the short chapter please review I want to hear what you think. ****Bye ill see you next time.**


	4. I visit camp half blood

I woke up on a bronze dragon.(Don't here that every day huh) My wolves slept in my lap in cuwawa size. My bag was currently a pillow under my head. And the faint smell of berries filled my nose.

"Hey sleeping beauty is up." Leo noted. He was driving the dragon.(who didn't look amused with the joke.)

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." I growled "Any way I want a full explanation of the camp." Leo started to talk to me but Festus complained. Happy the dragon is not so happy.

"Ill talk you drive the dragon." Cal sneered lazily. "So I'll introduce you as a child of the south winds a adopted sister of mine. We will be staying a while tho" She got a little nervous saying that. Is there a new gigantic prophecy? "Why is something wrong Cal" I was confused why tho they have a shop to run. I remembered Giants and armies marching past my house it was terrifying the borders and the ocean are the only thing that kept me alive. I shivered at the memory. Cal gave me a sympathetic look as if she knew my pain. To know demigods were dying and I couldn't leave Aphrodite kept me so I wouldn't get killed. She said my time to bloom has not come. I saw a battle a giant was after 3 demigods all got killed. "Demigods going missing more monsters then normal and camp Jupiter is having problems to but the Amazons are helping over there anyway. We need more help and I can feel the strong aura of yours so please help us." She almost sounded like she was begging. But before I could respond.

"Aye Leo your back." Said a blond superman.*cough Jason cough* he was flying a son of Zeus I could feel it. I looked away my eyes were sea green it gave me away so I pulled a pair of sunglasses out of my bag and a leather jacket. I was cold. OKAY! I like warm weather. "Who is this. She seems powerful" He looked at me inquisitively. Dam eye contact! I could see his fears, pain a ...gift from Nyx.

"I have a name. Its Nyssa." I grumbled. People can't just ask your name huh. He looked at Cal for an explanation. Figured he wont get one from me or Leo.

"She is my adopted sister Nyssa Valdez daughter of the south wind." She said proudly. If she was a fake sister she was a good one. I smiled something I rarely do. "HMM okay then. So camp is in low spirits... he continued to give them a low down flying alongside Festus. I listened in plotting my entrance.

"low spirits aye lets pull a stunt huh girls." I whispered to my wolves. I was pumped and I wanted to make a stunning first impression. Maybe Poseidon won't be here. Okay that aside. let's do this. I looked at the campers gathering blow the sun setting leaving a glow around the campers form their assorted weapons. They look like ants. I mentally decided. "Jump 40 feet from landing." I commanded. I stood up. My wolves grew to great Dane size. Growled. "NOW!" I yelled They turned to look at me. Campers waving to us and yelling. I flew down my wolves became silver wind I felt them aside me the camp held their breath. I closed my eyes then ducked and rolled wolves becoming solid again. The crowd laughed and clapped. I smiled.

"You couldn't what till I parked Festus, Nyssa." Leo complained. sliding off his back then offering Cal a hand. She took it and floated down. Elegant.

"HA as if." I retorted I live for danger. Fuck I risk my like calling Ares to train with me(I'm sorry he like me better then Claresise. Better fighter. more ruthless) and some days me and Thaila will challenge a god to a friendly dual.

"Leo who is this." A boy same age as Leo with black hair and sea green eyes. Pushed his way through the crowd followed my a blond girl who look tired as hell then I noticed the others looked a little worn as well."And why did she fall out of the sky."

"Hay. I'm Nyssa." I sneered. My wolves growled and he backed up. I wasn't fooled he was my half brother.

"Nyssa please the wolves." Cal turned her attention to the crowd "Nyssa Valdez my sister daughter of the south wind. She will be staying with me tho she is here to help us fight so please be nice." She Announced she smiled at me giving me time to find a comment. "Well unless you want to be wolf chow." I laughed the campers swayed uneasily. I pulled out Mávri Thálassa.

"Wanna duel." I asked. Some looked ready to run others were pumped. Then a horse man appeared. AH the pooper pony(Apollo's fault with the name)

"Okay lovely introduction but the campers have capture the flag and you must be tired." He Looked at me

"No I wanna play I'll side with the Hephaestus cabin." I said and a crowd of people covered in machine oli cheered.

"Hmm okay then its in 30 minutes Cal show her to your cabin." He asked. He gave me another look. As if to say 'I'm watching you'

"Yes Chiron." She grabbed my wrist then we flew to her cabin.

"Are you trying to start a fight." She said. After slamming the door making the cozy wood cabin shuder.

"Yes I Am." I said simply. I crossed my arms."This is why I don't have a sister." She mumbled "Any way get changed and ready i'll get a bed in here for you." Then walked over to a small fountain and threw in a dracma.

"Thanks Cal." I pulled my favorite gear out A black tank top and dark jean shorts and combat boots that went up to my knees then a pair of black leather gloves then grabbed my magic brush yes it changes your looks but it only lasts so long, kinda like Cinderella. I added red tips to my hair for something different. Then changed my eyes to a sky blue with tufts of white. I got ready armor on gum and weapons and a few potions and smoke bombs.

Its what 2 in the morning and i'm sitting atop my mothers temple it was big a castle with silver walls black what's it call roofs and the turrets but it was decorated in silver and blue details. I haven't been in it but it was beautiful. and Nyx was not a daughter of gaia she was actually her sister and she well does not support the gods but there cool mostly. I noticed that more monsters are coming the **bearer** of the camp keeps them out but they will come to the border then stall for hours until we kill them or they get board, anyway I kept thinking about what one of Nyx's servants told me in a dream.(Ok not a dream I passed out for 3 hours after 9 o'clock capture the flag game because I created a huge ass storm while fighting Jason it was A tie because we both fell unconscious.) That as a goddess of the night I can merge with animals of the night like my wolves and black cats, bats and more nocturnal and black animals. She also told me to head to tartarus I won't be welcome alone but her servants will escort me to her and she can grant me normal ageing until im 35 then I don't age but it's better then losing my 20's to godly hood. I don't know why she gave me to a demigod family and how she managed a spell that was strong enough to turn me into a normal demigod for 17 years but I guess it gave as a connection. Huh?

"AH LOYALTY OUT OF THE FLOWERS!" I yelled. I slid off the side falling 40 feet then ducking and roling. I picked her up she was jack russell size so it was abit hard."Lets go we have some planning to like plans work for demigods." I hugged her and walked toward Cal's cabin.


	5. My Mom oh and Tartarus

Ok today is the day I meet my mom. I walked down the beach it was still early and it was breasey I wore camo jeans black combat boots and a nice white t-shit.(which won't be white for long.) I have my hair down and was using a black scabbard today. My new pegasus friend walked alongside me earning cookies I made yesterday as we went along. The truth is I haven't used any demigod magic these past few days because not only is the camp expecting a big wave of monsters In 6 days but i'm creating an entrance straight into my mother's castle in tartarus her guard said they would be waiting for me. I was nervous because i've been getting stronger I have 5 days till my birthday I think the Hecate cabin can tell. The campers were in a good mood and my wolves were playing tag with the little kids and Miss O'leary joined in on the game Nico was sitting in a tree watching them and staring into space. Ok I have to be honest he is cute but not really my type, but he is insanely good at sword play.(only he luke and Ares have beat me in a match.) I took this as an opportunity.(Because he is supposed to be watching the young campers with me and is constantly making sure I don't run off.) I jumped in the the shadows appearing in Cals cabin. I picked my stuff up. I packed the day before knowing its now or never. I left Cal a note telling her where I was going and why. I jumped back into the shadows appearing in the same spot I was before. I found a tree just out of sight. I bent down and focused my energy at the ground searching tartarus for her palace. The ground shook a little a small glittery black diamond melted through the bark. I touched It and I was instantly pulled down. It felt like shadow travel except you were on your back and instead of a cold weltless liquid pulling at you It felt like a large hand was pulling you down. I gasped to breath. "Mistress you arrived like we said you would." Ok how to describe them they were human but had wings and thare skin was like the night sky eyes were the color of wore black stygian armor and swords similar to mine except smaller by maby 5 inches they wore black togas under the armor and were definitely female I started to feel dizzy and they rushed to my side. "Thanks hard to create a way to the underworld let alone tartarus." I mumbled as they led me through the castle. I kept stumbling because of how tired I was. But I saw beautiful black marble floors the walls were a black as well but the crown molding was silver statues of her with wings and her with her husband decorated the place along with silver and black decorations. "Lady Nyx we have your daughter she has come to see you." A lady with beautiful black long hair eyes like the night sky and she wore a flowing black dress that _was_ the night sky with stars and all her makeup was done in shades of blue and black when she saw me she smiled and got up and walked toward us when she touch my face she frowned. "You created another entrance that is impressive but the amount of power you used will weaken you without rest." Huh my head was swimming and red dots blurred my vision "Mom?" I asked "Just rest." She smiled and my eyelids closed.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter life is... how to put it FUCKING ****CHAOTIC of which is putting it lightly any way please give me character Ideas reviews all is welcome oh and tell me if I should do Kane chronicles shorts. Bye for now.**


	6. Announcement Yay

"Morning Mistress." One of my mothers servants were sitting beside me. I was In a silk nightgown sitting on a chaise lounge by a indoor pool blinded by dark blue tile and the floor was blue pearl granite(IRL:Look this stone up its amazing) Other then the pool the room was small-ish A small bar and a spa tub was there to and statues of black pegasus my mom and one sat in the middle of the pool. It was me holding a trident with black wings just like my mothers. I was wearing a black sleeveless dress and a necklace of my mother's symbol and a crown with seashells. "You like it." She asked. I blinked "Woah" Was all I could manage to say. "Good, and oh happy birthday." She smiled and glanced to a pile of gifts wrapped in blue silver and black. "I bolted upright. " I' ve been asleep 5 days" I paused "Thats a new record" She laughed and offered me a hand. What I didn't notice before Is that tare were to doors behind me. she led me through the first door and sat me on a balloon chair in a large closet. I noticed I smelled like the beach at night and my hair was freshly washed. She rummaged through a rack of designer dresses and found a black off the shoulder half sleeve A-line lace cocktail dress. She put that down on the ottoman and went over to a rack of fancy boots she pulled out black lace mesh insert chunky heeled boots. placed then next to the dress and went to a rack of jewelry and pulled out a black moon shaped pendant. She helped me in to the clothes. "Your mother wants to talk to you." She led me back out to the pool my mother was in a greek toga that was black and silver her silver heels were next to her as she sat at the side of the pool feet in the water. "My baby its been many years." She motioned for me to join her. And I realized I haven't been in a pool in the longest time. Instead of sitting next to her I slid into the pool and popped up in front of her. She laughed "Happy 17th birthday." She said then snapped her fingers and the servant who was helping me ran off. "I have something for you." She handed me a box simple and elegant black lace. I willed the water to bring me to the side of the pool next to her. I opened it. A pair of black pearl earrings and two simple silver bracelets one with her symbol and the other. "I saw how the earrings you wore and the bracelet seemed to be a little bit of in convenience so I fixed then to suite you more." She smiled at me gently I gave her a hug she squeezed me tightly. I put them on and the seemed stronger. Than a servant came back with Mavri Thalassa polished and brand new. "Thankyou." I said taking the weapon. "So we have much to talk about especially because your journey is just beginning." She sighed "Your father still doesn't know about you,?" She asked I looked for the right words. decided there weren't any right words and just said No. "He will soon. Any way I know why you came and if you want normal ageing I could give you that but if I do you could still die and if you die fighting the first wave of monsters you cant help your camp but I can change the prophecy Apollo gave you." She looked at me waiting an answer. "Change the prophecy." I said My camp my friends are more important."I accept your choice but be careful if you plan to keep you identity a secret you must be prepared to lose." She looked at me sympathetically."Here lest have some food my little mermaid." She jumped up her wings keeping her aflot. We went to the chase lounge chairs and ate cake drank and talked. I got some nice things my pegasus got stygian armor so did my wolves. I got a chariot like my mothers and a few new "playthings"(Aka Deadly weapons tricks and sharp objects.) "It's almost nightfall in camp half blood your friends are very worried." She stood up all of my belongings new and old flew into the magic bag I got it was a normal black backpack but nice looking. "Take another swim a letter is at the bottom bring it to your father if you see him." I thought she would never ask I took my boots off and ran and dived. The pool was deep maybe 20 feet and the bottom was white sand. I saw a silver envelope at the bottom I picked it up and shot to the surface. When I got out I wasn't in Nyx's place I was on the beach of camp half blood. My wolves ran toward me I hugged them both happy to be back, but sad I only spend 3 hours with my mother. I was In a different outfit black off the shoulder with ripped jean shorts and black canvas high tops my hair was in a poney much longer then it was before even in a high pony it went down to my butt. Then I noticed black wings the same black wings my mother had I urged them away and fingered the silver bracelets. I then I felt the presence of many gods all visiting their kids. Then a 20 year old sandy haired boy in a camp halfblood t came jogging toward me. "Apollo?' I asked He smiled and gave me a hug. "Nice to see my favorite flute player." He looked excited to see me "Oh please even my plants disagree and persephone can second that." I retorted Then I noticed a rose in his hand "SoOOoOo who's gonna get the rose." I asked Then god of music turn bright red. "Um Meg." He whispered "Knew it now do me a favor and tell everyone i'm back and at the dining pavilion."I asked "Sure but can you..." I didn't let him finish "Make Sure no one bothers you and Meg later got it." I smiled and he looked at me gratefully. I Called Malaya and hoped on, I went to the dining pavillon and stood on the stage they use for talent shows and announcements. Eventually I got really mad waiting for every one I stomped my foot once and black dust filled the room and one it settled everyone was sitting down in their sets. Zuse sat with Jason he looked at me knowingly.

"Ok I have some explaining to do I guess." I announced everyone nodded in agreement. I looked over at poseidon who sat very confused. Maybe as to why I was wearing the symbol of Nyx on my neck. I pulled the letter out of my back pocket It flew to poseidon he grabbed it and read it in tentaly. Flying letters. No sharp flying letters. Now that is a better punishment than a pinto road trip Apollo!

"I'm not a daughter of the south wind. In fact i'm not a demigod at all." Everyone whispered to each other before Apollo scowled and shut everyone up some how."Im a goddess." A random kid yelled from somewhere "Then who are your godly parents." Poseidon out stretched his hand in my direction thunder went off my wolves bowed next to me two large symbols One trident another my mother's symbol then many smaller symbols glowed around me.

"All Hail Nyssa goddess of the sea and night bringer of two worlds warrior of the dark." Poseidon said The camp bowed. My wings couldn't control themselves because they spread out. Next to me a trident glows in my hand and a shell crown was on my head. A off the shoulder high low dress was on In dark blue lace. A starry mist of my mother appeared next to me the camp gasped at her nervously. Artimess smiled at her. Maybe a goddess of the night thing we all know each other. I left the stage. Cal and Leo ran to me and gave me a hug. "Lay off your gonna strangle me." I laughed then Nico came to me "I had a feeling you were stronger than you let on." He motind behind me I turned around Percy was approaching me. "So you my half sister." He said "Yup and the stories only beginning." I said sitting down at the poseidon table. "Look I can't sit here for long monsters are coming, many of them and I don't know when so." I placed my hand to the table two camp style rope bracelets aperd one black one blue."Take one if you need me call me." I said my dress and trident changing to a black silver and gold cloak jeans boots and a archer styled top with Marvi where the trident was wings hid behind the cloak. I got up And walked into the woods. Not wanting to look back.

* * *

Happy Valentines DAY! I don't have a huge announcement to make other then I might start doing one shots and a new character will be appearing in the next chapter.(PS. Not the Voltron crossover short)  
And remember your only limit is your mind.


	7. A Hunter (And a armed 7 year old)

I'm now patrolling the camp borders. The campers are sleeping and yes Apollo is staying for a little. Which I was happy about because I was still getting used to being a goddess I was open to learning tho so ya know (what did I just think). I hoped over a log then decided to do an arel round. My new wings spread from under my cloak I jump and spireled through the trees. I looked at the moon and thought of my mother. Ugh no time for that. I flew over the cabins. I then checked on Thalia's tree the drakon was fine and looked quite happy. I flew a while then I spotted them east of the camp they would be here by noon tomorrow. I scowled at them and flew to the ground eager to try a new trick. My wolves aperd next to me. I bent down and placed my hand on their heads. "My fellow creatures of the night let out souls bond as we fight as one." I whispered. I felt them and me becoming one. When I opened my eyes I was a pitch black wolf. So cool! I trotted over to the camp. I first went over to their makeshift prison. I almost yelled when I saw Demigods working out and about the place and oh shit it that... No.(its Leucothea another water goddess.) I looked at the other cages a boy maybe 17 stood in a cage looking pissed as ever, then a small girl in another. I walked past the demigods they completely ignored me. I saw the last cage and it was Paeon a healer for the gods no wonder they had him locked up with less healers on hand we couldn't save as many demigods and return them to fight. He looked at me and sighed. I was wondering. I could give this place a blackout to take the captives to camp half blood with minor injuries. I went behind a large crate and wrote a note to Leucothea. (If you call writing manipulating a pen). I picked it up in my mouth and padded passed the guards. Leucothea looked at me sadly as I slipped the note to her she picked it up and her frown quickly changed to a mischievous smile at me nodded and started to pick the lock with a bobby pin. I went to the little girl who looked petrified. Ok this is going to be hard to keep up long enough. I separated souls with my wolves and the world went black I zapped the lock with lighting. I could let the prisoners see though the magic black cloud and I saw Leucothea undoing Paeons cage he looked happy to see her and realized this was a life or tartarus situation and Leucothea led him over here they nodded at me not wanting to make noise and took the little girl from the cage and ran into the woods. Ok to get the boy. I ran to his cage and he looked at me with surprise then I lost concentration and zapped the lock. My sense of victory quickly changed to panic. I pulled him toward the woods.

"HEY YOU WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" A demigod ran toward me the boy behind me kicked him in the gut and took his weapon. I felt the power of sleep overwhelm me. I had to get him out of here and fast.

"We need to go now! Malaya Come here!" I yelled to the night sky. I hoped Malaya was listening otherwise we are monster meat. He turned around to face a crowd of very pissed monsters and demigods. He ran toward the closest one taking the monster down. Brave but very stupid. I pulled him back.

"Stop!" I yelled there were too many for the two of us. He turned to look at me and got hit with an arrow in the side. He fell down. I blasted the nearest monsters with lightning and grabbed him by the waist. "WHA." He didn't finish. We went 20 feet in the air and I almost fell. I rocketed to camp or at least the direction of it. His blood seeped into my cloak. I turned to look at him, he gave me one look that said hurry don't worry about me, I glanced back to where I was flying to be met gut first with a javelin in the side silver liquor poured down my vision went blurry. I felt like just sleeping giving up. but camp was just below us I could see Leucothea and Paeon waving at us. I stumbled down in front of them. My knees buckled and I got a mouth af dirt.

"Find..." I passed out.

* * *

I woke up in the infirmary Apollo and Paeon were chit chatting and Leucothea kept glancing at Paeon. While changing my bandaids.

"Huh What.." I managed Leucothea smiled at me and helped me sit up.

"Thank You so much for saving us Nyssa." She looked at the little girl who was playing with Quinn. I noticed the boy I saved and my heart fluttered. He was on the front porch. He looked pale and green and I started to wonder if the arrow that hit him was poison.

"You should change, also the camp thanks you for delaying their attack." She helped me up and then I realized I was in a sports bra and drawstring shorts I summoned an outfit a black hoodie and jean shorts with boots and a random scabbard. I went to the infirmary bathroom and changed I walked out. I walked over to the girl. "Hello I'm Nyssa can I know your name." I looked at her. Her hair was honey blond and caramel and her eyes were amber. She wore a Chiffon maxi spaghetti strap floral dress and pink work boots. Her hair was curly and went to her shoulders which looked really cute. "Im Leona Im 7." She said happily. "Do you know who your parents are?" I asked She frowned in concentration then smiled. "My Mommy is Cybele and daddy im not sure." She said, "Do you know what you are?" I asked sitting on the floor next to her and Quinn "Quinn said im demigod so cool right!" She said happily I laughed she was so proud. "Yes it is cool, but you are in danger." I said sadly She looked almost knowing but still sad. "Why is that? Is it because of monsters?" She asked I nodded and said "But you wanna know something about demigods." She nodded like a bobble head. "We fight the bad guys like you will along with us." She smiled "Like Wonder women?" She said happily "Yes" I booped her lightly in the nose. "I have something I wanna show you." I said piked the happy like girl up. We walked down to my backyard "Malaya can you give us a ride?" I asked the starry pegasus she padded over and Leona squealed "So pretty!" She was petting her nuzzle. "You wanna ride?" I asked. Her mouth dropped open "YESSS!" She jumped around. I put her on Malayas back and hoped on behind her holding her secretly as i picked up the reins. We soared above the camp. She was wide eyed and smiling. "See those animals and the forest." I asked

She nodded."Your Mother is like the queen of nature now that Pan is gone which makes you like a princess you have power over it."

"Im a princess. what are you?" She asked as we landed at the hephaestus cabin. "Well my mother is a goddess of the night she is Nyx my father is the god of the water." I said walking up the steps of the cabin. "Hold on." I said then pounded on the door "LEO OPEN UP!" I yelled I heard a crash a curse in Greek and the padding of foot steps. "Hey sleeping beauty your up!" He opened the door and smiled at Leona "Is she getting a weapon." He asked I sighed and rolled my eyes ``NO she is here to get a poney." I said sarcastically. Leo lead us to the weapon "shed"

"She probably shouldn't carry a weapon so hmm." He eyed the display then smiled. He pulled a golden flower crown styled braclect and clicked the green crystal.

"For a daughter of Cybele."He read I eyed the gold blade. It was imperial gold for sure the style was a saber as long as about 2 and a half feet. The hilt was gold with lion heads and roses that were ruby and stems were emerald. "I that mine?" She asked

"yup but be careful with it" he said "I think oh." He pressed the large red rose and it became a bracelet again. he clipped it on her wrist and she marveled at it. "come on lea we have a boy to question." I picked her up and vaulted the railing into the air we flew back to the infirmary where he was getting ambrosia and nectar. " I felt a nudge at the corner of my brain. I placed my hand on his shoulder and we were swept away. Images flashed in front of us. One Artimess was dueling with Orien then he was holding her eyeing her lustfully while she struggled against bonds of pure light. Next she layed on her bed in olympus she was crying so hard holding… a positive pregnancy test. The last screen was Arty herself.  
"We cant talk but, yes, Hunter is my son Nyssa. Protect him he will be staying in your cabin since it's not meant for sleeping." She wiped a tear. "Tell him about his father." I zapped back to reality and Hunter just stared at me.  
"We need to talk." I sighed.

* * *

MY ONLY ANNOUNCEMENT:The next chapter will take place about one week in the future. BYE!  
When you see your worth it will make it harder to stay around the people who don't.


End file.
